deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marisol Suarez
'''Marisol Duarte' is a main character on Devious Maids. Biography 'Season 1' Marisol is interviewed to be the new maid of Taylor and Michael Stappord, much to the annoyance of the former due to the fact that she "doesn't have an accent" and "has an attitude", but Marisol is hired nonetheless. When she is cleaning, she sees a distressed Taylor and offers to comfort her. Taylor initially refuses but when Marisol assures her that she gives good advice, she lets up, and explains that her husband won't let her redecorate her house because it would be an insult to his ex-wife, Olivia Rice. Marisol tells Taylor that the house's decoration doesn't matter in the long run as Michael is still her husband, but Taylor tells the maid that she just doesn't understand, before leaving. Later, Marisol goes to have lunch down at the park where she sees fellow maids Rosie Falta, Carmen Luna and Zoila Diaz gossiping about their employers. Wanting to do the same, Marisol joins in and seems to connect with the girl, but when she brings up the matter of Flora Hernandez, a maid who was recently murdered, the others leave suspiciously. Wanting to know more, Marisol heads to Flora's former employers, Evelyn and Adrian Powell, and offers to be their maid, as well as the Stappord's. She is asked to clean Flora's murder scene by Evelyn and begins to look around, before being approached by Adrian who makes it rather explicit that he'd like to start an affair with her, similar to the one he was having with Flora. Later, Marisol prepares a dinner for the Stappords and the Powells which is rudely interrupted by Michaels' ex-wife, Olivia, who causes a scene. Angry, Marisol roughly throws the woman out of the house, which leads Adrian to realize that she is more than just a maid, and he tells her that he's excited to find out what she's really doing there. Marisol then goes to prison and visits her son, who just so happens to be the person accused of Flora's murder, and he tells her that he wants to be free. She assures him that she's working on it. Taylor refuses to let Marisol to continue working for the Powells because she considers them horrible people. Adrian (rightly suspecting that Marisol is not who she appears to be) convinces Taylor to let Marisol to continue to help them with the housekeeping. Marisol discovers Flora's note which Adrian immediately snatches. Marisol (who earlier in the beginning of the episode relived through flashbacks about how she began her quest to clear her son's name) visits her son in jail where he tells her that he and Flora dated and added that at the time of the murder the real killer knocked him out and placed the knife on him; Marisol, who also memorized portions of the note, believes it may hold a clue and tells her son she'll search for it. As Adrian reads Flora's letter, she accuses someone of not protecting her from an unknown man, he then immediately burns the note. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 13.png Promo 101 15.png Promo 101 17.png Promo 101 18.png Promo 101 21.png Promo 101 22.png Promo 101 37.png Promo 101 38.png Promo 101 39.png Promo 101 40.png Promo 101 41.png Promo 101 42.png Promo 101 44.png Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Maids Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1